Demasiado tarde para decir Si, yo también te amo
by Happy Wolf Princess
Summary: Después de que Jane se dispara a si misma para salvar a Frankie y a Maura de los contrabandistas que atacaron el cuartel de policías de Boston, esta reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Maura ¿Como reaccionara ella al enterarse de ello, y que sentirá Maura por Jane? . Desde la perspectiva de Maura.


Demasiado tarde para decir "sí, yo también te amo…"

Desde el punto de vista de Maura:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? , no comprendo cómo es que esto me está sucediendo a mí. Posiblemente sea un exceso de serotonina la que está provocando esta sensación de placer al pensar en lo que pudo suceder, si, lo más probable es que sea eso, no puede ser más que una respuesta al estimulo de probar algo nuevo, algo que nunca me había pasado antes, algo que aquella persona tan especial no me había dicho (y nunca imagine que dijera algo así).

Aun sigo sin poder creerlo, Jane…. Ella es mi mejor amiga, ¡no! Es prácticamente una hermana para mí, o al menos eso solía creer. No fue hasta aquel suceso donde casi pierde la vida por protegernos a Frankie y a mí cuando pude darme cuenta lo especial que era para mí, a pesar de no saber en que modo, aun recuerdo aquella sensación de perderla, sentí que mi pecho ardía, probablemente en ese momento sufrí de una taquicardia, pues mi corazón estaba muy acelerado por la situación que estábamos viviendo, al escuchar el disparo producido por la propia mano de Jane ensordecí, ya no podía escuchar nada mas, solo podía observar el cuerpo de la detective cayendo junto con el del criminal impactándose contra en frio pavimento, quería correr hacia ella lo más rápido posible, mas mis piernas no respondían , quise gritar para solicitar que la apoyaran, mas mi boca no pudo emitir sonido alguno, los demás involucrados me contaron que segundos pasaron para que yo llegara hasta Jane, …para mi pasaron minutos, minutos de tortura pues pensé que la perdería en ese momento. Al arribar a su lado trate de ayudarla, pero mis intentos fueron inútiles, mis manos que pueden manejar hábilmente un bisturí con precisión increíble sin querer hacer alarde, en ese momento temblaban como si entre mis manos tuviera a una frágil criatura que de un momento a otro podría perecer ante cualquier error. La impotencia recorría mi ser, solo pude soltarme a llorar, compañeros detectives me tuvieron que alejar de ella, pues la ambulancia estaba en camino, o quizás ya había llegado, sinceramente no lo recuerdo, después de eso, todo es confuso, no recuerdo nada hasta el momento en el que estaba en el hospital, con ella ya estable, pero inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Poco mas y ese día no lo contábamos, si yo muriera, no sé, simplemente no se qué pasaría, tengo amigos sí, pero, realmente desde que era pequeña hubo una enseñanza que no recibí , una enseñanza sobre lo que es la amistad, así que realmente no sé cómo reaccionarían ellos… como reaccionaria Jane, aunque casi estoy segura que su reacción no sería la mejor, de ella estoy segura que realmente le dolería mi muerte tanto como a mí la de ella, bueno eso creo, porque después de lo que paso, no sé realmente.

Cuando salió del hospital, se refugió en su departamento cual tortuga en su coraza, típico de ella, desde que la dieron de alta se le podía ver muy pensativa, probablemente pensaba en que su vida estuvo en riesgo, en que no siempre podía proteger a todo el mundo, quizás pensaba en que vida solo hay una, y puede esfumarse en cualquier momento y debemos aprovechar todas las oportunidades para decirle a aquellos que nos rodean cuanto los queremos, estoy casi segura que esas fueron sus reflexiones y por eso, hizo lo que hizo.

Aquel día, en el que todo cambio, recuerdo fui a su departamento, como siempre estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, le lleve una infusión de té, la cual como siempre la rechazo con fastidio en modo de broma, aunque al final acepto:

-Dime Jane, ¿te gusto el te? – le pregunte

-Ahh *suspiro* a decir verdad no Maura, sabes que no me gusta tomar estas cosas, aunque bueno, al ser preparado por ti todo cambia jaja-ella rio un poco, pero pude notar melancolía en su mirada.

Tome su mano, y al hacer esto note como se exalto un poco.

-Jane, tranquila, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Muchas cosas Maura, en el día del balazo, en mi hermano, en ti, estuve a punto de perderlos, fue horrible esa sensación.

-Pero aquí estamos Jane, junto a ti, apoyándote, como tú nos has apoyado, los lazos que te unen a nosotros nunca se romperán.

-Gracias Maura – me sonrió de lado- pero, creo que a partir de ahora debo hablar con claridad y decirle a aquellos que son especiales para mi cuanto los amo.

Jane se acerco un poco más a mí, y pude notar un ligero aroma a alcohol.

-¡Jane! ¿Has estado bebiendo? – le pregunte muy molesta por su descuido personal.

-Lo siento Maura, es que solo así podre salir de mis líos mentales, y atreverme a hacer esto- tomo mi mano que sostenía la suya con mayor fuerza y se dio vuelta para verme directamente a los ojos.

-J-jane, ¿estás bien?

-¡No! , no Maura, no estoy bien,… no estoy bien porque la persona a la que amo no lo sabe, y no quisiera que algo nos separara como estuvo a punto de pasar en aquel momento

-Jane

- Maura, tu eres a quien más amo, no solo como una amiga, sino como algo mas, te has vuelto indispensable en mi vida, eres la única persona capaz de entenderme y aceptarme como soy, y no quiero que nada nos separe, en verdad no puedo creer que este diciendo esto, pero tenía que sacarlo, dime ¿tú me amas también?.

-Jane yo también te amo… - vi como sus ojos se iluminaron, y lentamente ella acerco su rostro hacia a mí, pero cometí el estúpido error de interponer mi mano libre entre sus labios y los míos-…pero no como tú quieres, te amo como mi mejor amiga que eres, y eso no va a cambiar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, apretó mas mi mano, como si pensara que si en ese momento me soltara, yo me iría de su vida para siempre, me jalo con cierta brusquedad hacia ella, yo cerré los ojos, pues pensé que vendría un beso robado por ella, mas no fue así, un abrazo, simplemente eso, me abrazo y no dijo mas, o al menos no con palabras, pude entender en aquel contacto su arrepentimiento por decirme eso, después, simplemente se separo de mi.

-Creo que es un poco tarde Maura, deberías irte a casa ya, gracias por venir- dijo agachando la mirada

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto Jane, yo…- no quise mirarla, sentía vergüenza pues la hice sentir muy mal, mas mal de lo que aparentaba-…yo…tengo que irme, te veo mañana.

-Si hasta mañana, que descanses-

-Nos…-me despedí con un beso de ella, pero fue muy incómoda la situación -…vemos mañana.

…

Seis meses han pasado desde aquella situación, desde aquella noche ella cambio con migo, pude notar que poco a poco se fue alejando de mi, aparentaba no hacerlo, pero yo si pude percibirlo, gradualmente disminuyeron las visitas al "Dirty Robber", los mensajes se limitaban a simples "hola" "¿cómo va la investigación?" "ok" "bye". Nuestros amigos sospecharon alguna discusión, pero no había ninguna, simplemente nuestra unión se había quebrado… yo la había quebrado.

Pero desde hace un mes la he visto sonreír nuevamente, cada que la veo preparándose su café instantáneo hace uso de sus sarcasmos, y se le ve la emoción que le ocasiona resolver un nuevo caso, y estoy segura que ese cambio de humor no se debe al éxito, eficacia y rapidez de la resolución sus casos, no, no es por eso, es porque a Frost le han dado un asenso que Jane rechazo, pues dijo que prefiere estar en la zona de acción que detrás de un escritorio, así que le asignaron a una detective como nueva compañera, ella es muy meticulosa y perfeccionista, no se le escapa nada y gusta de hacer las cosas con orden, Jane…bueno, es Jane y ambas se complementan muy bien, y es con quien ha tenido una mayor conexión para esto de las investigaciones más que con sus compañeros varones, una mayor conexión para ello y para otras cosas, una conexión que tenia con migo, pero que por miedo, no paso a mas y se perdió.

Justo ahora estoy pasando junto al "Dirty Robber" y puedo observarlas, sentadas en la misma mesa en la que Jane y yo solíamos compartir, pose mi mano sobre el vidrio y puedo notar como beben cervezas y ríen probablemente por algo que haya dicho mi querida amiga, veo como su risa cesa, dejan las botellas de licor sobre la mesa, y lentamente acercan sus caras, imagino el aliento a cerveza de mi compañera de trabajo, recuerdo ese momento en su departamento cuando me confesó que me amaba; en ese instante, deje de ver a Emily frente a Jane, y me veo a mi, juntando nuestros labios con lentitud, queriendo que ese instante dure una eternidad, obteniendo de su boca un néctar embriagador que solo ella puede poseer, sintiendo como nuestras respiraciones se funden en una sola , como si nuestro aliento fuera un oxigeno mutuo que necesitamos para vivir.

Divague mucho en mis pensamientos que no note cuando salieron del recinto, al pasar junto a mí, Jane solo me saludo con un movimiento con su cara y la mano levantada, con la otra, iba sosteniendo a Emily de los hombros, y esta, a mi amada la llevaba por la cintura, pues su estatura es más baja, estoy casi segura que se dirigen al departamento de Jane, recuerdo aquella cama donde muchas veces dormimos juntas, y esa misma cama será testigo de un acto que seguramente será glorioso para ellas, mas para mi es tortuoso imaginar "esa" escena…y pensar que aquella que va con la detective mas brava de Boston pude haber sido yo , pero ahora solo las observo alejarse, y es cuando confirmo que es demasiado tarde para decir "sí, yo también te amo, de la misma manera en que tú me amas"


End file.
